Closet
by Sugar Waffle
Summary: The night was filled with problems, and she wasn't helping. [AxelRiku]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. D: 

Author's Note: Super late birthday gift to Jen! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I should have had this done months ago. Annnnnd I should be working on NaNo and all those other things and aslkaslkas OKAY I'LL STOP RAMBLING SO YOU CAN READ THE FIC. XD;;

-----

He had a problem.

No matter how many times Axel poked, kicked, and cursed at it, the closet door remained locked. He was annoyed, oh yes, and his mind was a bit groggy from the beers he had. There was a party he was missing, and Roxas would evantually get tired of waiting for the redhead and leave with that quiet girl–Nadine or Namine or _something_ like that. It had been a long night, and the current situation was not helping a bit.

Neither was the chick that he was stuck with. It was too dark in the tiny room to see her clearly, but from what he could tell she was intently looking down, silver hair covering her eyes, and she was drawing something in the dust that coated the wooden floor. The fact that she wasn't doing anything to help them get out really bugged Axel, and he wasn't one to keep things to himself.

"Aren't you going to do anything else?" he snapped, bashing the door with his shoe. "We're kind of stuck here, if you haven't noticed."

She glanced at him for a few seconds then went back to the drawings. Oh, that was cold. Axel pulled at his hair, thinking that of course the one time he was locked in a small room with a girl that had no other witnesses, she was a bitch. Deciding that she wasn't worth his time, Axel brought his attention back to the door. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and smiled when he felt something.

"Ah," a matchbox was in his hand, the answer to their–well, his since the girl didn't seem to care–problems. All he had to do now was strike a match and burn the door down. Piece of cake.

His fellow captive, however, didn't agree. As soon as Axel lit the match, she got up and snatched it out of his hand. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

That was odd, her voice was deep. "Getting myself out of here, what do you think?"

She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as if getting ready for a long speech. "Are you trying to kill everyone? We'd probably end up burning to death if you tried that. And I know the person who's hosting this party, and Kairi will definitely go through every single room to make sure no one is having sex or broke anything. All we have to do is wait."

Axel blinked. That was the most he had heard her say since Seifer shoved him into the closet and locked it. For some strange reason, the girl was already in the room, but he'd figured that she was looking for something. But he had to admit, for some strange reason, her bluntness was sexy.

"So," the redhead sat down in front of the door. "How are you?"

"... You're weird."

Axel shrugged. "Now that I know that we're going to get out, there's no point in freaking out, right? I'm Axel, just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," she settled down across from him, returning to her drawings.

Well, she was a social one, Axel thought. The life of the fuckin' party. He sighed, tapping his knuckles against the floor. After a moment he got bored, and went back to annoying the girl. "What are you drawing?"

"Paopu fruit," she answered automatically, not looking at him.

"Paopu what?" Axel frowned, scratching his head. "Sounds like some underwear brand or something, girl."

The girl looked amused. "You never heard of the legend? If you share a paopu fruit with someone, you're destinies are forever intertwined. Sounds pretty retarded, huh?"

He had to agree there. It did sound retarded, and normally he'd make fun of such a ridiculous idea, but something told him that this wasn't the time or place to do that, especially with how quiet his companion was being. Shrugging, Axel peered at the pictures, wishing that there was more light so he could see them better. He looked up, and there she was, green eyes dim from the darkness in the room, watching Axel closely.

He didn't know what made him, but Axel leaned forward and kissed her. She tasted a bit like wine and cherries from the punch at the party, he assumed, and her hair was soft as he ran his fingers through it. She looked surprised at first, but she returned the kiss. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't full of lust and desire like most kisses were at these kinds of parties, or perfect like it was in the movies. It was shy, soft, and sweet, and Axel liked it.

And it was also interrupted.

"Riku?" a redheaded girl opened the door. She looked a bit startled when she saw the two, although she quickly turned it into a smile. "There you are! Don't tell me you've been in here since I told you to find the extra cups. Well, the party's over and Sora drank the spiked punch. He's stumbling all over the place."

The silver-haired girl chuckled, the kiss already broken. "I'd like to see that." She got up, and then pulled a confused Axel to his feet; she was strong, too. "I hope you learned that burning down buildings is a no."

"Yeah," he nodded, glad that he had her name. The door was fully open now, and Axel was finally able to see her well in the light of the hallway. His eyes widened. "You're... you're a guy!"

Riku grinned. "Is that a problem?"

The redhead was proud to say no, not at all.


End file.
